The Birthday Boy
by PristineFiction
Summary: Link goes on an adventure with 6 girls in need of saving instead of one. As link Travels around Hyrule honing his skills in various regions of Hyrule, a Mysterious evil escapes in Ganon's absence and terrorizes Hyrule!
1. Prologue

**AU:This is just the prologue of my story. I'm planning on atleast 20, if not more, chapters for this fiction. I don't know if anybody has used this cannon but if anybody has, well...**

**Link finds himself in an odd predicament when every girl that has offered more then a passing glance at him starts treating him awkwardly and not letting him use his equipment. At the same time, an evil is roaming the land kidnapping all teenage boys in green which happens to be in the hundred when the Hylians celebrate the festival of the hero.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters (Besides my OCs and their appearances) and the plot is undecided since I'm going to curve it in the next 20 chapters.**

"What do you think you are doing

"What do you think you are doing? Jumping off of trees isn't going to prove anything!!" agitatedly shouted a female voice coming out of no where. 'Why can't I stop getting nagged everyday by someone?'. Thought Link who heaved a sigh.

"Get down from there now!" nagged the voice, it was drawing closer which made him more paranoid.

"Get down now Link!" commanded the voice. It, or rather she' was drawing closer and closer. Close enough to hear the crunching of twigs under boots.

"Saria…?" questioned Link, who by now was awkwardly staring down past the clearing into the forest.

"C'mon Link! Get down before you hurt yourself or I'll knock you down!" replied the short girl coming through the forest. Link could see her draw her slingshot and he ducked in suit.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" begged Link, who was actually trying to get down the safe, but painful way Saria always made him do. When cutting himself for the 3rd time on a piece of bark, the teen dressed in green decided to jump and hurdled down 20 feet to meet the girl in the trees.

The mysterious figure lunged out of the shadows and grabbed link by the ear. "Saria let go! Owowowowow!" pleaded the Hylian boy as he was dragged off into the direction of the Kokiri forest. It was awkward since Saria was way smaller than the man she was leading back to the forest.

VVV

"What were you doing up there in that tree? Do you know how man…" questioned Saria as Link interrupted her with has own comment. Boy was it going to be a long day!

"Saria, you're not my mother so could you stop acting like one?" retorted Link trying to get the little girl in front of him to stop interrogating him. That's the 6th day in a row he was pulled aside from his training by a girl he met as a child. Greeeeeeeaaaaaaaat…

Saria got even more ticked because before Link could dodge she had kicked him in the leg and stormed out of the small tree house which belonged to the boy sitting on the bed clenching the spot where the small Kokiri girl had kicked him. She's got a vicious kick and an even more painful punch.

'What's up with everybody lately?' though Link.' First Zelda, then Nabooru, next Malon afterwards it was Ruto, later Ilia, and most recently Saria'

'Well, I guess I've got nothing better to do besides practicing my aiming which is the only thing Saria will let me do. Apparently Bombs, Hammers, Swords, and bombchus are dangerous… must by something with me raiding dungeons with them or something...

**AU: Review it. Rate it. Give some feedback. This is only the prolugue so don't post any " This chapter is too short!" posts. I'll have the next chapter done by next Saturday** **or so. I'm revising chapter 1 and working on chapter two to meet my deadlines.**

**I PROMISE more fluff in the next 3 chapters so don't get mad, I'll give you fluff of link and every charecter I mentioned besides Nabooru(I don't like Gerudo fluff -.-) Malon, and Saria. The later two are currently made at Link and are going to simmer down in their absence in chapter 1,2 and 3!**


	2. Link down for the count!

**AU:This is just the prologue of my story. I'm planning on atleast 20, if not more, chapters for this fiction. I don't know if anybody has used this cannon but if anybody has, well...**

**Link finds himself in an odd predicament when every girl that has offered more then a passing glance at him starts treating him awkwardly and not letting him use his equipment. At the same time, an evil is roaming the land kidnapping all teenage boys in green which happens to be in the hundred when the Hylians celebrate the festival of the hero.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters (Besides my OCs and their appearances) and the plot is undecided since I'm going to curve it in the next 20 chapters.**

"What do you think you are doing

"What do you think you are doing? Jumping off of trees isn't going to prove anything!!" agitatedly shouted a female voice coming out of no where. 'Why can't I stop getting nagged everyday by someone?'. Thought Link who heaved a sigh.

"Get down from there now!" nagged the voice, it was drawing closer which made him more paranoid.

"Get down now Link!" commanded the voice. It, or rather she' was drawing closer and closer. Close enough to hear the crunching of twigs under boots.

"Saria…?" questioned Link, who by now was awkwardly staring down past the clearing into the forest.

"C'mon Link! Get down before you hurt yourself or I'll knock you down!" replied the short girl coming through the forest. Link could see her draw her slingshot and he ducked in suit.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" begged Link, who was actually trying to get down the safe, but painful way Saria always made him do. When cutting himself for the 3rd time on a piece of bark, the teen dressed in green decided to jump and hurdled down 20 feet to meet the girl in the trees.

The mysterious figure lunged out of the shadows and grabbed link by the ear. "Saria let go! Owowowowow!" pleaded the Hylian boy as he was dragged off into the direction of the Kokiri forest. It was awkward since Saria was way smaller than the man she was leading back to the forest.

VVV

"What were you doing up there in that tree? Do you know how man…" questioned Saria as Link interrupted her with has own comment. Boy was it going to be a long day!

"Saria, you're not my mother so could you stop acting like one?" retorted Link trying to get the little girl in front of him to stop interrogating him. That's the 6th day in a row he was pulled aside from his training by a girl he met as a child. Greeeeeeeaaaaaaaat…

Saria got even more ticked because before Link could dodge she had kicked him in the leg and stormed out of the small tree house which belonged to the boy sitting on the bed clenching the spot where the small Kokiri girl had kicked him. She's got a vicious kick and an even more painful punch.

'What's up with everybody lately?' though Link.' First Zelda, then Nabooru, next Malon afterwards it was Ruto, later Ilia, and most recently Saria'

'Well, I guess I've got nothing better to do besides practicing my aiming which is the only thing Saria will let me do. Apparently Bombs, Hammers, Swords, and bombchus are dangerous… must by something with me raiding dungeons with them or something...

**AU: Review it. Rate it. Give some feedback. This is only the prolugue so don't post any " This chapter is too short!" posts. I'll have the next chapter done by next Saturday** **or so. I'm revising chapter 1 and working on chapter two to meet my deadlines.**

**I PROMISE more fluff in the next 3 chapters so don't get mad, I'll give you fluff of link and every charecter I mentioned besides Nabooru(I don't like Gerudo fluff -.-) Malon, and Saria. The later two are currently made at Link and are going to simmer down in their absence in chapter 1,2 and 3!**


End file.
